


Holding Out For A Hero

by covie_hannah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ((wow this college is mcfreaking huge)), F/F, F/M, Keith Lance and reader are all bi, Keith and reader are twins, M/M, OH WAIT lance and keith and shiro are all on the soccer team, Pidge is gay af, allure is a veterinary grad student, and allura and pidge are on the women's team, and i relate most, because hes emo, because i am, hunk is a bio engineering major, keith is an english major, lance is a double major, mechanical engineering and latin studies, minor in music theory, pidge is an astronomy major, reader is a music ed major, shiro in an engineering grad student, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covie_hannah/pseuds/covie_hannah
Summary: She always wanted to be her own savior, never wanted to be the damsel in distress.But here she was, crying in the snow, waiting for someone to save her.And she might just get that.





	1. Prologue

The snow fell gently, adding an extra level of panic to her mind.  
How can the rest of the world be so calm while her world is falling apart around her?  
How can the couples on the ice rink nearby be so happy, while she sat so distraught?  
The snow hit her cheeks, her bare back, her bruised thighs.  
All her life, she wanted to be her own savior, never wanted to be the damsel in distress.  
But here she was, crying in the snow, waiting for someone to save her.  
And the hurried crunching in the snow that grew louder and closer made her realize that she might just get that.


	2. When the World Seemed Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning

Graduating early from high school to get a headstart on the basic required college classes for free was something. Graduating early and being sixteen, surrounded by adults who were so much more secure in who they were was another. But being surrounded by adults who wanted nothing more than to rip the baby sixteen-year-old apart was (Y/N)’s life. Planning with her guidance counselor to graduate a year and a half early from high school to attend a university who was willing to pay full tuition for her to take three semesters ahead of her peers and figure out her major for her “freshman year” was easy. What wasn’t easy was the adjustment; Galra State University took several precautions in (Y/N)’s life at GSU, including having her own dorm room, giving her free cafeteria meals, and offering her a free University Biking System pass for the year so she wouldn’t have to walk everywhere.  
This was all going to be amazing; at least, that was what (Y/N) told herself and her twin brother, Keith, who was convinced that something bad would happen.  
“What if some college guy tries to take advantage of you, or some ‘friend group’ pranks you into ruining your own life?” Keith paced the floor of their family home’s living room, pulling at his black hair like he was going insane.  
“Keith,” she said soothingly as she pulled his hands away from his hair, “ you and I both know that dad has me prepared for everything that could come my way.” She rubbed her thumbs over his knuckles, always black and blue from his fights at school. “Besides, I had that conference with the guidance counselors from the high school and GSU, talking about everything that has happened in the past and how to best prepare for it.”  
Keith sighed and lifted his head to meet her eyes, “I know,” he paused and looked back down at her mismatched polka-dot socks, and was reminded of her beautiful innocence, “but you shouldn’t have to.”  
“I know, Keith, but I have to and trust me, I have everything planned to a ‘T.’”  
But all the planning in the world couldn’t have prepared (Y/N) for what really happened.  
She walked in apprehensively, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. She’d tested out of English 101, which brought her here: English 202, the only 9 A.M. class she had. She decided to take a seat towards the middle of the classroom because she knew that sitting in the front would be way too obvious. She watched as students trickled into the lecture hall, all of them chatting happily. They’re all friends already, she thought to herself. Because even though friendship wasn’t the main point of her experience, it still would have been nice.  
The professor arrived through a door at the front of the hall, walking to stand in front of the projector board at the front and center of the classroom.

It was later, in the cafeteria, that her life had changed.  
She was sitting at a booth, in the corner farthest from the actual food. Her English 202 notebook, a copy of “The Outsiders,” and a plate of macaroni and cheese sat in front of her. The assignment was to annotate your favorite chapter of your favorite book (as if she hadn’t done that a million times already), and it was due on Wednesday. So here she was, listening to Ariana Grande’s new album and annotating Chapter 6 of “The Outsiders,” eating mac and cheese. It wasn’t until she looked up from her notes to take a bite of said mac and cheese that she saw the figure standing at the front of her booth. She took out her earbuds and looked up to get a good look at him, and holy shit.  
Blonde, almost white hair pulled up into a bun that actually looked good on him, paired with sharp, smart features that were almost too good to be human, made him look like some type of god walking among the living dead college students.  
“Hello, I was just wondering if this seat was taken?” His buttery voice alone could have had her swooning and the fact that he looked better than every other guy she’d ever seen helped as well. She only realized that she’d been staring for a few seconds too long when a smirk grew on his face. She cleared her throat and began moving her stuff from the tablespace opposite her.  
“Um, no, actually, you can--uhm--” she closed her designated notebook binder out of embarrassment, “you can sit if you want.”  
His smirk only grew at her flustered expression. “Excellent,” he sat his tray of salad--freaking of course he’s eating a salad for lunch, there’s not even any chicken on that--at the space opposite her, and sat as well, “I’m Lotor, I’m a sophomore.” He extended his hand, which she expected a handshake from, but instead received his lips on her knuckles.   
She felt her neck turn hot with a blush, “Uh, I-I’m (Y/N).”  
“(Y/N)...” He repeated, and looked directly into her eyes, “a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” He released her hand after what felt like an eternity and moved to mix some balsamic into his salad. “So, what brings a sixteen-year-old to GSU?”   
(Y/N) found herself sputtering out sentence fragments, even though she’d written a thousand entry essays explaining that exact question. “Well, it’s just, I, uh…” she cleared her throat and reminded herself that she wasn’t going to turn into a puddle, “I felt kinda trapped at my high school, ya know? I wanted a real challenge, and I figured college was the best place for that?” It came out as more of a question, and by the time he had started responding she thought of a million better ways to express herself, but it was too late.  
“Absolutely fascinating,” it may have been the first time someone wasn’t apprehensive about (Y/N)’s big life decision, but hey, who was keeping track, “and, if you don’t mind me asking, why GSU?”  
“Honestly, they were the most welcoming,” and before she could stop herself, the rambling began, “I had originally wanted to go to the Altean Institute, that’s where my twin will be going next fall, but they were concerned about my adjusting and all that, but GSU was totally into my grand plan, so…” She trailed off, used to being cut off at that point.  
“And what is this ‘grand plan,’ pray tell.” His elbows rested on the table, his eyes glinting with something she didn’t recognize, but oh how she wished she could bottle whatever emotions he was giving her and keep them forever.  
Again with the sputtering, “Well, I, uh, want to get all of my core classes out of the way, since the University is paying for them, and then when it gets to be my actual ‘freshman year,’ so to speak, I’ll pick my major and hopefully graduate a semester early and start job hunting as soon as possible.” Simply talking about her grand plan, especially with someone who seemed really interested, someone who wasn’t looking to pick her life dreams apart, was refreshing and reminded her why she had been so passionate about this in the first place.  
He seemed to feed off of her energetic lust for learning, as the conversation flowed with ease from one topic to the next. She learned that his father was Dr. Zarkon, the Dean of Students--though he assured her, “it’s less glamorous than you’d think, darling”-- and that his mother was a disgraced nuclear physicist, though he didn’t seem too embarrassed to admit it. She, in turn, told him that her parents were both legacies at the rivaling universities, her mother there at GSU and her father at Altea, hence the split between her and her twin brother. Lotor expressed his admiration for her love of learning, letting her know that it wasn’t often that someone matched his passion for preserving the classics against the brainless Twilight copycats.  
It was one of the first times (Y/N) felt appreciated as more than just a pretty brainiac.  
And it would be the first of many with Lotor before it all fell apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters could be either ridiculously short or impossibly long, depending on how fast my fingers move with my mind. Updates random. My twitter is @covie_hannah, my tumblr is covie-hannah. I'll announce before and after I post a new chapter.


End file.
